


Fake Date

by kiefercarlos



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Young
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-24
Updated: 2017-11-24
Packaged: 2019-02-06 09:06:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12814227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiefercarlos/pseuds/kiefercarlos
Summary: ONE-SHOT: Melinda needs Phil to be her date for a night.





	Fake Date

Phil was in the library studying when Melinda rushed in and dropped into the seat opposite him. "I need a fake date?" Melinda said quickly and Phil froze and raised his head in shock. "You what?" He asked and Melinda sighed and run a hand across her face. "I need a date for the weekend?" She said again and Phil just stared blankly at her.

She sighed annoyed and glared at him. "I'm asking you to come to this event with me?" She says and Phil continues to stare at her in silence, but a brow raises in question. "My mothers hosting an event and it's mandatory for me to bring a date and you're the only boy I'd be able to handle all night." Melinda explains and suddenly everything is clear to him and he nods his head. He's spent enough time with Melinda to know what her mothers like.

"Right, of course. Yeah, sure I'll come as your fake date to the party. Is your mother going to bother you about it?" He questions and Melinda lets her head whack against the table in relief that he said yes, before she raises her head and shrugs. "I don't know. Probably, but my mother would complain about whoever I bring, unless it was one of the boys she's tried to set me up with." Melinda explains and Phil nods his head and lets out a small smile. His best friend may not like him, like he likes her, but at least he could spend a whole night next to her, and enjoying her presence, pretending to be her boyfriend, even if he would be required to suit up. He watched Melinda as she pulled out her books and the two of them eventually settled down to study, Phil not able to stop himself glancing at her all afternoon, thinking about how good this weekend could be.

Two days later and the two of them pulled into the driveway of the May residence and Phil followed Melinda out of the car and up to the house, slipping inside quietly, but not quiet enough that the CIA made matriarch didn't hear them.

"Oh Melinda, I thought you were going to be late." Her mother called from further in the house and Phil and rolled his eyes as she shrugged his coat off. "Don't worry mom, we got caught in some traffic." Melinda called back as she shrugged out of her own coat and she saw her mother round the doorway from the kitchen to glance at who the 'we' were.

"Oh, you invited Phillip." She said deflated and Melinda and Phil looked at each other pointedly, as Melinda went and hung up their coats as Phil turned to look at the matriarch. "Nice to see you again Mrs. May." Phil said politely with a smile and the older May just looked at Phil bored and then turned to her daughter.

"Try to mingle tonight Melinda." She said and then vanished back into the kitchen and Melinda just sighed heavily. "Tonight's going to be unbearable." She mumbled and Phil just casually threw his arm around her shoulder. "Don't worry, we can hide out in the kitchen later and mock everyone." Phil commented and Melinda grinned brightly. "I knew there was a reason you're my best friend." She said and linked her arm with his and they slipped into the living room where some of the refreshments were already set up and so they slipping into the window seat and quietly sat there chatting, until the guest begun to arrive. Both knowing the only way they would get through the night was if they stayed close together.

Melinda wouldn't introduce Phil as her boyfriend, but she wasn't going to deny it if anyone chose that wording, she'd rather live in hope, than risk what they've already got.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading.  
> Comments appreciated.   
> Looking for a Beta. Message me if interested.


End file.
